amor agridulce
by tsunayuki-chan
Summary: Reborn engaño a Tsuna y Tsuna siempre lo supo. Sólo para elegir que soportarlo porque aman al Hitman tanto. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si Tsuna captura a Reborn engañandolo con otra mujer otra vez?. ¿Será capaz de perdonar al asesino de nuevo?. Un juego enfermizo que jugar, pero Tsuna sintió que es sólo la parte de un amor agridulce
notas de autor : este fic no me pertenece , esto le pertenece a TsunaMoe.

nota de autor (2) : yo solo soy una humilde traductora.

Tsuna apoyado en la pared de su oficina mientras la lagrimas recorrían sus sabia que no debía de sorprenderse al ver el engaño de Reborn y el solo deber a acostumbrase a ello ya que no era la primera vez que esto pasara.

Pero cada vez que lo vio besar o hablar dulcemente con alguien,su corazón se apretaba de dolor y cual era por supuesto, completamente de todos modos sabia que no era una relación sana,que estaba enfermo y eso le traer a embargo,el solo lo quería tanto que le era imposible dejarlo no lo dejar a ir... simplemente no podía.

"yo realmente lo amo pero , siempre hace lo ... no se que mas hacer," murmuro Tsuna mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas pero no importaba lo que hiciera , las lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus podía olvidar la escena que había visto antes." ¿Porque Reborn? ¿porque? yo te amo pero tu aun as me traicionas".

FlashBack

Tsuna estaba tarareando felizmente , iba de camino al apartamento a darle una habían sido capaces de hablar mucho porque había tenido muchos documentos que firmar y Reborn tenias misiones que cumplir .Sonrió y silenciosamente abrió la puerta del departamento grande,entonces la cerro silenciosamente detrás de podía esperar al ver la mirada de Reborn al verlo ah .Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación escucho unos gemidos y sangre se congelo mientras paraba su tomo tomo unos segundos regresar del shock y caminar un poco aturdido por el pasillo.

"Por favor no dejes que sea lo que creo que es...por favor por dios,no ...n-no dejes que lo sea...".Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al detenerse frente a la puerta sin hacer dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta,as se asomo que vio hizo que su corazón se partiera por la mitad y las lagrimas llenaran inmediatamente sus ojos.

"R-Reborn~! M-Mas rápido~! ".Oyó a la mujer gemir mientras Reborn empujaba mas rápido y profundo."M-Mas ~! ~N-Nghhh! Estoy cerca~! ".

"Amore," Gruño Reborn mientras le sujetaba fuertemente las caderas ,el no sabia como termino todo as . Acababa de empezar con el coqueteo acostumbrado hasta que boom! terminaron teniendo relaciones sabia que si Tsuna lo descubría , no terminar a bien. Después de todo , le había prometido que no lo engañar a Otra Vez. Sabia que era un error que no se podría reparar , sabia que tenia que permanecer en silencio y no decirle a Tsuna.

Lo que no sabia era que Tsuna estaba viendo toda la escena con una mirada destrozada en su rostro.

"R-Reborn~!" gritaba la mujer mientras se corría y apretaba sus paredes empezó a relajarse mientras jadeaba eroticamente.

"Amore" gruño el también mientras el también se vino , jadeo un poco y salio de ella mientras de quitaba el condón y lo tiraba a la basura.

Ella ronroneo feliz e inmediatamente se aferro a el. Reborn la ignoro y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Las lagrimas que Tsuna tenia empezaron a derramarse mientras cerraba los ojos. con el corazón roto y en voz baja se dio la vuelta y salio de apartamento , no quería ser testigo de algo mas.

'R-Reborn ... lo prometiste ... p-porque? p-porque? yo...yo te quería...'Tsuna comenzó a sollozar mientras ca a de rodillas.

FlashBack Finalizado

Tsuna se sentó en el sofá de su oficina mientras miraba fijamente el suelo , la misma memoria se repite a ante sus ojos negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de dejar que sus orbes caramelos mostraran el dolor que sentía . sino también su amor.

Una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro "lo amo demasiado...se que nuestro amor esta enfermo...sin embargo...no puedo evitar amarlo aun mas..."

Se puso de pe y se limpio las lagrimas mientras sonreía , sabiendo que todo iba a acabar igual que siempre. Tsuna perdonara a Reborn , Reborn prometer no volver a hacerlo y luego romper la promesa . Solo sera un ciclo sin fin.

Tsuna sabia que siempre terminar a perdonando a Reborn , era un mal habito. Pero en su interior , el sabia que se estaba rompiendo lentamente aparte sus falsas sonrisas se estaba agrietando poco a poco.

Se rió con amargura , antes de tomar una respiración profunda y salir de la oficina . y como de costumbre una sonrisa falsa pegada en su rostro cuando vio a Reborn caminar hacia el , actuando como si nada hubiera pasado , sin saber que el moreno fue testigo.

Tsuna reunió una sonrisa brillante mientras caminaba hacia Reborn también , y lo abrazo con lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla ... y afortunadamente , el otro no se dio cuenta mientras pon a sobre el cabello casta o suave su mano.

'Reborn...te amo.

Segunda parte

Tsuna...ha cambiado.

Reborn al primer momento solo se dio cuenta de que Tsuna sonreía mas a menudo , pero no la sonrisa de siempre, no. Esta sonrisa estaba llena de falsedad y tristeza. No llegaba a sus ojos e incluso si lo hiciera solo demostrar a tristeza.

La segunda vez Tsuna empezó a distanciarse de principio le dijo que tenia mucho papeleo a lo cual Reborn lo dejo escapar ya que tiene que disciplinar al moreno de que termine sus a medida que pasaba el tiempo , Tsuna solo sonreía melancólicamente y decía.

"Lo siento , no estoy de humor."

La tercera y ultima vez, Reborn vio que Tsuna se juntaba mas con Mukuro y se las arreglo para sonreír. La sonrisa que le pertenece a a Reborn. La sonrisa llena de calidez y amor.

A el no le gustaba nada esa mi**da.

Si engaño a Tsuna,pero el empezó a olvidarle. En los últimos 3 meses no toco a ninguna mujer ni hombre de una manera coqueta . La ultima mujer con la que estuvo fue la del departamento y no lo ara mas , por Tsuna. Por Su Cielo.

As que una noche , cuando Tsuna llego a su habitación, pensó que la molestia de Tsuna se había ido en esos 3 meses. pero sintió frió cuando escucho las palabras que dijo

"Reborn, vamos a terminar esta relación"

Reborn nunca se sorprendía o conmocionaba pero lo que escucho logro hacerle ambos.

Que quieres decir? pregunta Reborn mientras caminaba hacia el moreno que estaba en la puerta , el moreno sabe que el hitman esta caminando hacia a el as que negó con la cabeza haciendo que Reborn se detuviera.

"Yo te amaba, siempre lo hice. Pero me heriste cuando te vi tocar a otras mujeres ,besarles e incluso tener relaciones sexuales con ellas en nuestra cama .No puedo seguir con esto , en un primer momento creí que cambiarías porque prometiste que no me engañarías de nuevo . Pero ahora ... ahora no se que creer . Lo siento , pero Reborn para nosotros es mejor romper. Para ti y para mi". y con eso Tsuna salio de la habitación , dejando en su lugar a Reborn. Solo.

Porque no se detuvo cuando tubo la oportunidad?.Cuando tenia una oportunidad . Ahora se ha ido . El mato su amor con sus propias manos.

Por segunda vez Reborn perdió a su cielo.


End file.
